Coming To Terms
by BookWarmDracosGirl13
Summary: Now that its the end of the human race, Bella knows what she wants. All she has left is the Cullen's but she not even sure that's what she wants anymore. Bella and Kyle story.


**The host crossover section does not seem to get that much attention. So let's help build up the fans. So I hope you like it and get back to me in PMs and reviews. **

Today is a cold day here in Forks Washington, and I'm not just talking about the weather. I could feel it in the air that things are changing, the cold air of Forks is nothing compared to the feelings I'm having. Not only am I feeling paranoid, scared, and cold, but my vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen and his brothers and sisters are not here at school today and the sun isn't out so they have no reason to be skipping school. The Cullens not being here only adds to my paranoia, I can't seem to help the chills going up and down my spine. But today is not the first day I've felt this, it all started about a month ago when all the people started wearing these weird new silver glowing eye contacts. At first it was just the rich people wearing them, then the news people, all the teachers, but today is the first time I have seen quite a few fellow students wearing them. The weird thing about it is that the people wearing them all seem to stick together, even if they didn't like each other they are all smiles and hugs to each other and they seems to shy away from the people without the glowing contacts.

Only one of my friends has the contacts and that's Tyler Crowley. I know something weird is going on in forks but I don't think it's just happening in forks. I think it's happening everywhere. If this is true why would Edward leave me alone here? What if the contacts are issued by the government and they're taking control of us or something? That thought sent another chill down my spine.

The bell signaling school over rings and I rush outside to my truck. I hear my name being called and I look back at my group of two friends and Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Mike Newton. I huff and turn to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask calmly, I really need to get to the Cullens house my paranoia intensifies when I see five hospital vans pull in to the school and all the people in the vans go inside the main building along with the students with the glowing contact.

"Bella something is wrong, all of our parents want use to go to the hospital to "make us better" All of our parent's eyes glow and we all know for sure that they are not wearing contacts. What do we do?" Angela my closes human friend asks me. All of a sudden my phone ring, its Edward.

"Bella, get as many students as you can and get to my house NOW! Do you understand me, you must do as I say or a lot of people are going to die." And with no explanation he hangs up. Baffled and panicked I start telling people what to do.

I stand on top of my truck and speak. "Everybody please listen to me, I'm sure you have all noticed something weird going on in forks, but I just received a phone call and everyone who wants to live must follow me. I don't know why and I don't know how but that's what I was told. You do not have to follow me if you think I'm lying but I speak the truth, now everyone get into you cars and come with me. Please!" Almost everyone gets in their car and starts their engines in a hurry. Angela and Eric get in the car with me and Laruen and Jessica get in the car with mike. Everyone is waiting for me while I start my car, I pull out of the parking lot and make a bee line for Edwards about a fifty cars follow me with about 2-3 people in each car.

"Bella what's going on why are we all following you?" Eric asks holding on to Angela's hand tightly.

"I don't know Eric. All Edward told me was a lot of people are going to die." Eric swallows loud and hard.

"Are we going to die Bella?" Angela asks quietly hugging Eric closer to her. She looks absolutely terrified.

"No the people that stay behind will and as bluntly as I sound, they chose to stay." I say avoiding Angela's shocked expression. It's not my fault the others didn't listen to me, their fucking stupid idiots. Yeah I know I sound like a bitch but come on.

"WHAT? Bella you have to turn back, we have to go get them. They have a choice to live too!" She squeaks out.

"Don't you think I fucking know that Angela? I gave them a choice and they chose to stay where they are. I'm not dying for anyone ever!" As I said that my mind flashes to Edward when we were at prom.

"_Bella I won't end your life for me." _

Is that what I was doing by me wanting to be turned into a vampire to be with Edward forever? Was I going to die for Edward? All of a sudden I see my life in a new prospective; all of a sudden I want to live, I want to have babies, I want a warm husband to love me, to be gentle with me, to be rough with me without me having to change for him, I want to have an equal. All of a sudden I don't see Edward in the position as a warm and loving husband or boyfriend, all I can see in him is a friend. Oh god I'm such a terrible person, how can I do this to Edward? No I will not break up with Edward for my selfish wants. But I still yearn for that life filled with warmth.

"Bella, why are you crying? I know you did all you can, it's not your fault they didn't listen." I nod my head, pretending that's why I'm crying.

"Thanks Ang, I know it's not my fault." I smile at her, she really is my best human friend.

"So Bella, where are we going anyway?" Eric asks with a frown.

"We are going to the Cullens house and I'm sure we will move from there. Edward says Forks isn't safe, I think the world as a whole isn't safe. All I really know is that we have to stay away from the people with shiny eyes." I say with a frown as well, where is Carlisle going to take us? How are we going to get there? I'm pretty sure Alice has everything planned out. I turn left into the Cullens long drive way I park as close to the house as possible. The Cullens have more the enough parking spaces for everyone.

I step out of the truck and I'm immediately surrounded by Edward's arms. I feel stiff and awkward in his arms but I hug him back. "Edward, what is all of this about? Why did you have me bring almost the entire school here?" I say loud so that everyone can hear.

"Everyone please follow me inside and my father will give you answers. My sister Rosalie took the liberty of gathering your brothers and sisters that were not infected." He kisses my forehead takes my hand and leads us all inside the now cleared out living room. Wait did he just say infected?

"Edward, what do you mean infected?" I say impatiently, we need answers right now.

"Carlisle will explain in just a minute Bella, just take a seat and we'll get through this as quickly as possible. Everyone is already scared Bella, I need you to be calm." I take a seat and wait for Carlisle to speak. Carlisle walks to the front of the room taking all of the attention off of Edward. Carlisle is wearing jeans, running shoes and an everyday lazy shirt, weird I've never seen him look so laid back and comfortable, but still handsome.

"Hello everyone, I am Carlisle and I would like everybody to listen to me without any interruptions. I don't have any other way to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say It." Carlisle says while closing his and rubbing his temples, he's staling. He brings his hands to his sided and opens his eye, he look at each of us in our eyes; you can how serious this is by the setting of his eyes. He takes a deep breath and tells us… "Our world has been taken over by another species." Me and a few other students gasp and everyone else looks confused. I knew something bad was happening. "All of the adults and the people who have stayed behind except my wife, , and I have been infected, my family is very sorry for all of your lost loved ones." He says with a sad voice. I look around and everyone has tears in their eyes, and it looks like no one is going to ask any questions.

"Carlisle what do you mean by infected? Are they sick? I just don't understand." I say frustrated.

"Bella, our world has been invaded by what are called souls-"

"They don't sound so bad." I say interrupting him.

"The soul enters your body through your neck, they are about two inches long with hundreds of arms, and they attach themselves to you nerve system taking over the entire body while your soul dies. This is basically killing you. We do not know how this started, but Washington was the last state on earth that has been taken over." It just hits me; these souls wiped out the entire human race, what about my dad? Tears spill down my face.

"Charlie?" I whisper. Carlisle shacks his head slowly, sadly. "No, no he can't be, not Charlie, I didn't even get to tell him I loved him." By now I'm a sobbing mess along with everyone else. Angela comes over and hugs me. "He didn't even have a choice, or a chance to run." Rosalie comes over to me with a tissue, Angela gives us some privacy.

"You see Bella that is what it feels like to be a vampire. We had no choice, and you do." I stare into her eyes as she whispers this to me.

"Your right Rosalie and I know that if I chose to be a vampire I will be choosing wrong. I do not wish to be a vampire any more, I want to live my life, I want to be warm to others." She stares at me with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew you would choose right Bella." I nod to her with a small smile.

"I think I need talk Edward." I say and we both lose our smile, she nods and gets up. I know I said I wouldn't break up with Edward, but I cannot see how I can be with him. He deserves to be happy with someone like him.

"Okay everyone, my wife Esme has made up some sandwiches and drinks, I want all of you to eat and drink up we leave at night fall it is way too dangerous during the day to travel. We will be walking the entire way to Tucson Arizona; we stay in the forest the whole way we cannot get caught. We will sleep during the day and travel at night at that rate we will be there in a week and a half. I will need every single one of your phones and electronic devices. They can track us that way." Carlisle says taking all of our phones, IPods, etc.

"What? We're walking all the way to Arizona? Are you trying to kill us?" I ask panicked. How is he going to make me walk through three states? What the fuck is going through his?

***Giggles* I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll have another chapter up soon. Leave me PMs, and reviews. I'll have a Facebook page up for this story up ASAP **


End file.
